The Origin of Hall the Archer: Naive Beginnings
by Qun Master
Summary: Hall is on a mission, this one, very personal. He seeks revenge for the one who seems responsible for his life's misfortunes. After years of training in the Wilds, he is finally ready. In his concealed position, he readies his bow and thinks back to where it all began. Some heroes have naive beginnings, and Hall once had a privileged life before his parent's secrets were spilled.


**Russell Michelich**

**The Story of Hall the Archer**

**Chapter 1**: Hall was just twelve years old. Not even old enough to attend the Chevaliers Academy in Val Royeaux, when he had seen his first demon. It all happened so fast…a night of terror that will haunt his memory forever. Before then he had heard of spirits and demons, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would encounter one. But he did and he remembers it vividly.

A couple days ago, he and Edmond, his childhood friend, were hiding in his family's tea cabinet once again. Their favorite hobby that summer was spying on his father when he had company over to play Wicked Grace. This was not the company of regular people, however, but that of peculiar origins. When Hall asked his mother whom the men were, she would just sigh and say "Business partners from his work. They collect materials for your father's drapes." He never thought much else about them, only admired their fancy clothing—thick robes rich in reds and blues, and embroidered with golden patterns. One man always had a large ruby ring on, and he swore it would sometimes blink a light of red.

They would come late in the evening, and stay until it was well passed his bedtime. But Hall was too interested to sleep: As soon as his father put him to bed, he would open up his window and in came Edmond, ready for another spy mission. Edmond was small, and good at sneaking. Hall, on the other hand, was bigger built, and sometimes clumsy. It would frustrate Hall how well Edmond could tip toe through his own house without making a sound, whereas Hall would bump into every piece of furniture as if he had never been there before.

Edmond would just smirk and continue on, stopping at the corner of the stairwell to see if Hall's mother was up reading. The thrill was always on during their spy missions.

There was a rather large wooden cabinet that contained their family's tea set on the top shelf, but in the bottom it was empty. Hall always thought it was a waste to have such a large and carefully decorated cabinet, with only a few pieces of delicacy stored inside, though guests would always stop to praise it when his parents gave them the tour.

Anyways, it made for good hiding: It was the perfect fit for both Hall and Edmond, and from inside, the two would listen into his father's study.

Hall liked his father's voice, it was always louder than his company's and supplemented with many laughs. The other men were much more quiet, however, and never seemed to get his father's jokes. The man with the ruby ring would talk the most, and seemed very serious in his manner. They would play a few games of Wicked Grace, and then be on their way. Hall could never pay attention to what was discussed though. But Edmond would listen with the ears of a fennec. Though Hall knew Edmond did not know what they were talking about either; Edmond was just too proud to admit it. Regardless, Hall just enjoyed hearing his father talk to the others. His whole life, his father has been his inspiration and motivation. He knew that someday he wanted to have people adore him like his father. Thus far the night was no different than any other, until Hall's mother came urgently to the door of the study. After many fast knocks, Hall's father opened the door.

"This is rude, Diane, I almost have Mallion's trust."

"I am sorry dear, but Bernard is here."

"Bernard? You mean Edmond's brother? I thought he was in Val Royeaux. What does he want at this hour?"

"He says it cannot wait, there are other men with him too, they bear the symbol of the Empire. This is not good, what shall we do?"

"How can this be? If that nosy twig ruins this operation, then by the Maker I'll"—

"You'll what, Armand?" asked Bernard. "Please, I want to hear. You know, I would think twice before insulting me, especially if you prize your family's reputation."

"How dare you come into my home!" stated Armand. "I have guests, and we are dealing with private business right now, I will see you in the morning."

"I know what business you are dealing with, my lord, and so does Empress Celene," stated Bernard as he rubbed a silver pendant around his neck. "She sent me to bring you and your _guests_ to Val Royeaux, immediately, to discuss decorations for the Ball of course."

There was a long pause. Hall looked at Edmond, who was silent. Edmond had not seen his brother in two years, not since he mysteriously vanished one day. Edmond looked up to him, and could never forgive him for leaving. It was only later that Edmond learned he worked for the Empress. Hall guessed Edmond felt trapped. Well, in a sense, they both were. So the two continued to wait.

"Very well," said Armand. But please, let me say good-bye to my son."

"Make it quick, we will be waiting outside," replied Bernard.

Hall made a motion to open the door, when Edmond caught his arm and pulled it back. "What are you mad? Do you want your father to know we're spies?" Hall recalled how he hated to see his father disappointed, so he regressed.

"But my father is leaving! If I don't say good-bye then I may not see him again!"

"Don't be a fool, he'll be back in a few days. It's only a day's travel to Val Royeaux anyways."

Hall grumbled, "Fine. But did you know your brother was back?"

"No, he didn't come by the house. Father always tells me he does important jobs for the Empress Celene, so I imagine he did not have the time to stop and talk."

They waited for what seemed a long time. Then his father's voice echoed from the bottom floor of the house, "Hall, where are you? Come here now, son."

Hall could not wait any longer, so he stepped out. He wrestled with Edmond until they were both out of the cabinet, but it was too late. Hall heard Bernard speak in an impatient tone, "You will not be gone long, Armand. Your son will see you soon. The Empress Celene demands your presence immediately."

"I know, but my son is not in his room. This is bothersome…" Armand then sighed, "He's probably with your brother, Edmond. Sometimes, they sneak out to the river with the other kids."

Bernard laughed, "Just as I did when I was a boy pretending to be a knight."

"Go dear, I will tell Hall when he returns. It will be okay," said Diane.

"Very well, I will see you soon honey."

"We must leave now," said Bernard. "Val Royeaux is a long travel, even longer in the daylight with inquiring mouths. I am sure you would not want that kind of attention either?"

"No, Bernard, I do not. Let us go."

By the time Hall heard the door close, he was just at the stairwell. He ran down and called to his mother, "Where are they taking father?"

Diane snapped, "Where have you been Hall? Your father is looking for you. Come, outside."

Diane grabbed the door, but when she opened it a blinding red light flashed with a loud pop. She screamed, and fell to the ground. Hall and Edmond ran over to see what was happening. When the light died away, there was no one to be found. They all just vanished into the crisp, cool autumn night.

**Chapter 2**: Hall was staring at his father's sword. His father was once a chevalier of the Orlais Empire, many years ago. He fought in the War for Fereldan, even said he met the King of Fereldan, too. After returning home, he met Diane and the two eventually made a life together. He went to doing his passion, which was making fine draperies for all the nobles of Orlais. He was a smart man, who held much of his true opinions behind laughter. He always told Hall, "In the Empire, your smile is your greatest tool." Hall never understood why until years later, but it was just the politics of a mistrustful land where every person seeks their own fortune.

Growing up, he was bigger than his other peers. Much like his father, he was to be tall and handsome. It is no surprise then, that he enjoyed besting his peers at sports and gaining the attention of the girls. _Someday, I'll be a knight, just like father. And I'll drive that bastard Fereldan king from the throne_.

He turned and went into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table, holding the engagement ring Armand had given to her years ago. She was gazing out the window, lost in the sunlight that shone in on her golden hair. She was a pretty woman, and inside her rosy peach skin was a warm and kind soul. She had been sitting at the table since Armand disappeared, rubbing the ring against her thumb.

"Do you know what happened mother?"

She turned to him, her eyes lost. She looked down and slightly shook her head, as if to rid herself of some nuisance, and then looked at Hall. "I do not, my sunshine, but I sent a letter to your Uncle at the College. He'll know what to do. Do not worry, we'll find him."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Diane quickly ran to it, and upon opening it she shrieked. It was Armand and Bernard. They had returned. Diane began crying, and wrapped her arms around her husband. He gave her a long hug, and said, "It's ok, dear. Everything is ok."

She stepped back, her hands on his shoulders. "Maker, what happened?"

Armand looked at Bernard, who was standing awkwardly behind. He rubbed his arm and said, "It was a misunderstanding, my lady. Empress Celene no longer wishes to, um, buy your husband's draperies."

"Do not lie to my face Bernard," snapped Diane. "Where are the other men Armand?"

"They left," Said Armand. "All is well, let's go inside so we can talk privately."

Bernard smiled, "I must return to Val Royeaux. Please excuse me, and good day my Lord." He looked at Hall and waved, "Say hello to my little brother next time you see him Hall." And then he turned and left.

It was nightfall. Hall went over to the window to see if Edmond was there. Like a dog expecting his master's return, Edmond was waiting. Hall threw open the window and Edmond's hand grabbed his shirt. "What in the world is going on?"

Hall easily broke Edmond's grip and helped Edmond inside. "My parents have been talking for hours in his study."

A grin appeared on Edmond's thin face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely," said Hall. And the two left the room to head upstairs for the tea cabinet.

Once inside, they pressed their ears to the wall, listening to the worried voices coming from the study. "But Armand, what will you do if he comes back? We need to protect our son!"

"He won't! Trust me, he won't if he knows what's good for him."

"But you're not telling me everything."

"It's better this way, I would if I could but it's too dangerous. I will not risk bringing harm to you or Hall."

"But you already have damn it! I told you this deal with Mallion was not worth the risk! We should have asked your brother for help!"

"Andraste's ass Diane, for the last time, we cannot bring Gaspard into this! He hates Celene too but he has more knives to his back than we do. We cannot ask anything of him!"

"But he would have been better than contacting these dishonorable bastards!"

Armand paused, "I am sorry, Diane. But it is too late now, I must see this through. Bernard will not be a bother to us anymore, Mallion will ensure it. I must carry out the mission. The Winter Ball is in a couple of weeks, and there we will have our chance."

"But what will Bernard say to Celene, she will not be pleased to see Bernard return without you!"

"Bernard is not going to Val Royeaux. He will run from the Empire and we will never see him again. His life depends on it. Look, I have the finest draperies in all of Orlais, and your sister always puts on a good show. She'd risk her life as long as her public image remains intact. We'll be fine Diane."

She sighed and walked out of the study. Armand remained inside, and poured another glass of wine. Edmond looked at Hall, "What are your parents talking about? Who's Mallion? And why is my brother leaving?"

Hall was confused, too. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You know as much as I do."

Suddenly Diane's scream ran through the house. Armand stormed out of the study to Diane's aid. The boys, too, got out and ran downstairs. There, at the closed door, was a pool of blood making its way into the room from outside. It hissed and bubbled, and they could hear faint whispers in the air.

**Chapter 3:**

"Get back!" Armand yelled.

Diane stepped back slowly and turned to Armand, her body shaking in fear. Armand took his sword from out of the cabinet and cautiously opened the door. It was a corpse, twisting on the ground in its own blood. Its lips were muttering something in a fierce manner, and the more it talked, the more the blood churned to life.

"Maker's breath," gasped Armand. He grasped the sword tightly, and drove it into the creature. It screamed an ear-piercing cry, and then stopped moving. The blood calmed and the whispers were silenced.

"What is th…that thing?" stuttered Diane.

Armand lowered his sword and stared down at the gory mess. The skin was still human in some places, and there were remnants of clothing that remained on it. Armand studied the creature and said, "I don't know. There is a symbol on its shirt, but it's torn and I can't see all of it. It looks—oh no."

"What is it?" asked Diane while moving closer without stepping in the blood. "Look at the necklace, it's the one Bernard wears."

"Maker's breath," gasped Diane. They stood looking down at the corpse, neither one sure of what to do. Then a bright flash of red appeared in front of them. A loud pop resonated and the man with the ruby ring stepped out.

"Mallion," said Armand weakly.

Mallion looked down at the corpse of Bernard. He frowned and said "I knew he came back, but was not expecting this." He knelt closer to the corpse, and waved his hand over it. A blue light appeared around his hand and quickly died away. He looked up at Armand, who was eyeing him nervously. "That was my glyph that I placed on the boy, in order to track him," said Mallion. "Obviously, I need not track him anymore."

Diane spoke, "But we know him. He's Edmond's older brother, Maker forbid, this is madness. Why did you track him?"

"We could not risk him going back to Val Royeaux. So I placed a glyph on him. If he entered the city, I would have known and the glyph would have fried his brain—like a little internal bomb," smiled Mallion. "This I made sure he knew last we talked."

"So it was you that made everyone vanish last night! Your ring did that?" asked Diane.

Mallion stood up, "Indeed. Had we gone to Val Royeaux with Bernard, we obviously would be in a prison cell right now. Your sister knew of our little plot."

"But how did this happen Mallion?" growled Armand.

"Blood magic," the odd man replied.

Diane grew tense. "You used blood magic in my home? You see Armand? He is a dangerous person!"

Mallion quickly responded, "No my lady, it was not I that did this, though I would have liked to. Something possessed Bernard to commit this. Something truly evil." Turning to Armand he said, "You must take your family and leave immediately."

Armand replied, "But the Ball is almost here. We've worked so hard to get this far. Is there any way you can just, just get rid of this?"

"You may be in danger," Armand explained, "Whatever possessed Bernard knows where you live. I can get your family to safety."

"But if we leave, we can't finish the mission," exclaimed Armand.

"You must make a decision, your wife's personal grudge or your family's safety," replied Mallion. "Think about your son."

Just then Diane turned to see Hall and Edmond watching in shock. "Hall, leave now!" Diane called, and she hastily approached the boys. Edmond was silent. Diane grabbed Edmond's shoulder with a tight grip. "No, Edmond you shouldn't be here! The both of you go back to the bedroom. Hurry!"

She began pushing the boys away when the blood came to life again. It jumped at Diane and she started to scream. Her skin started to melt as her arms waved frantically in the air.

"Diane!" yelled Armand. But before he could move to her, the corpse reached out and grabbed his ankle, causing Armand to fall to the ground. His skin began to burn where the creature's hand was, and Armand yelled in pain. Quickly, Mallion set fire to the creature with an open hand. The creature screamed and let go, before it was finally killed.

Armand, looked up to see Diane's body—or what was left. Hall could not move. He stared at the pile of smoldering flesh.

Then Edmond began glowing, his body suddenly shaking as his bones could be heard breaking. "You will pay intruder!" he cried to Mallion in a sinister voice. "I brought Bernard back, and you killed him!" Then, Edmond's body transformed, and what remained was a horrible monster.

"Abomination," whispered Mallion. Just then, Mallion raised his ring, and the red light shone bright. With a loud pop, they were gone, and all that remained was the demon and the two burning corpses.

**Chapter 4**: _What is happening_? Hall was shaken up from all that happened. He looked up at the starry sky. The cool breeze called for his father's coat, and he sat by the fire while his father and Mallion talked. They were somewhere in the wilds now, supposedly safer than the city. His mother was killed—by a pool of blood—and is best friend was a monster—an _abomination_ as Mallion called it. And as for Bernard, well he just didn't know. He heard his father say some parting words to the odd man, and suddenly, Mallion disappeared with his magical ring. Armand returned to the fire and sat down next to Hall.

"My son," he said quietly, "it will be alright."

Hall started to cry and Armand hugged him tight. He would not let go until the tears stopped.

Later that night, his father said Mallion believed Edmond possessed magic—unknown to all because it had not yet manifested until he saw his brother for the first time in years. Mallion guessed a demon was drawn to Edmond's desire to bring his brother back to the family. He then told him that Mallion was not a mere collector for his father's business, but rather a man from a land called Tevinter, whom his father had befriended after the war. He also revealed that his mother was Empress Celene's older sister, which made her the rightful heir to the throne, and that Mallion agreed to help his parents reclaim their rightful place among royalty. But that was all he told Hall—not why his mother hated Celene so much, or what his parents and Mallion were really planning this whole time. Before the bandits attacked them, his father's last words were "We can never return home, my son."

**Ending:** Hall took a deep breath. He gently rubbed the string of his long, elegant bow. With hatred, he watched as Empress Celene was socializing with her guests on the balcony of the Winter Palace. He drew back the string, taking note of the cold breeze that reminded him of that night that changed his life so many years ago. His parents proved to be conspirators, and for good reason. Before Hall's father passed away, he told him the rest of the truth. Ever since, Hall was looking to punish the one who he believed started it all. "This is for them," Hall whispered as he took aim at the Empress.

Just then another man walked out on the balcony. He was in fine clothes bearing the mark of the Inquisition. _Great, not these wannabes_. Before he could fire, a dwarven lady leaped out of the bushes and tackled Hall to the ground.

"Harding!" yelled Hall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Scout Harding smiled and said, "The Inquisition needs you. Let the Inquisitor decide Empress Celene's fate."

(Hope you liked it! Remember, it's just a made up story, not related to the real thing! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!)


End file.
